


Composure

by allfireburns



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day Adelle DeWitt loses her House...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

On the day Adelle DeWitt loses her House, she walks out of the office that used to be hers without a crack in her composure. Her face is a mask. Her hands don't shake. Her step doesn't falter.

Though Topher looks shocked and a little sick, Boyd looks at her with something that might be sympathy, and no one else will look at her at all, she knows it will pass before long. _Probation_, Harding called it, but she knows the truth of it, that once it's slipped from her hands, regaining control becomes a nearly Sisyphean task, all but impossible. But she walks out of that room with her head held high, though her whole world's been cast into the hands of a petty, small-minded man who will tear it apart without a second thought.

Her eyes are burning and her throat feels too tight, but the mask doesn't falter until she gets home. She closes the door behind her, and _that's_ when it all hits her, a punch in the gut and a dash of cold water to the face all at once. Her knees almost buckle, forcing her to the floor. She almost lets out the scream that's been bubbling in her all day, frustration and loss and sheer impotent _rage_. Her vision blurs, and she thinks she might be crying, but she squeezes her eyes tight shut and tries to convince herself it doesn't matter.

She is still breathing. The house is still standing. There is a way to save it yet, there _must be_, because Adelle DeWitt will not accept any alternative.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Composure [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376606) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
